For the operating of internal combustion engines, the supply of air in combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine is necessary. The air is frequently compressed by introducing into the combustion chambers and is present as charge air. Hereby, an increased density of the air and therefore an increased efficiency of the combustion processes is able to be realized in the internal combustion engine. By the compressing of the air, which can take place by means of a turbocharger, in accordance with known thermodynamic principles an increase of the air is involved, which is in opposition to the efficiency of the internal combustion engine in a counter-productive manner. For the at least partial neutralization of this disadvantageous effect, a cooling of the charge air can be carried out following the compressing of the air. Such a cooling can take place for example by means of a cooler or respectively intercooler, which is arranged in a housing of an intercooler assembly and is connected to the cooler. The cooler can be flowed through by a coolant for cooling the charge air, wherein the flows of the coolant and of the charge air are fluidically separated from one another. Therefore, the contact of the cooler, which is cooler compared to the charge air, leads to a cooling of the charge air and accordingly to a heating of the cooler.
Such an intercooler assembly is known from DE 10 2012 206 121 A1. This arrangement has a housing through which flow can pass, in which a cooler with a pipe structure is arranged. The pipe structure is surrounded by end parts. Between the pipe structure and one of the end parts, a sealing means is provided for sealing the cooler.
WO 2006/088411 A1 discloses an intercooler assembly comprising a housing and a cooler arranged therein. In addition, four end parts are provided, wherein three of the end parts are mechanically connected to the housing and the other end part is spaced apart from the housing.
The flow of the charge air or respectively the air flow along the cooler leads here to a temperature difference within the cooler, in particular in the direction of flow of the charge air. This temperature difference within the cooler can lead to a deformation of the cooler, which is connected to the housing, which deformation can lead to damage to the cooler and/or to the housing. The deformation can cause, in particular, leaks at the housing or respectively at the cooler, which would result in an escaping of charge air or respectively of coolant.